The Special Moments
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Sorato (surprising, I know). Sometimes it's the special moments in a relationship that make you appreciate the one you are with. One night, Sora learns what moments like those make Matt special to her. Kinda takes place after 02 ends.


**Cannot believing I am doing this, but I feel as though I have to. I did this fic completely on a dare from a friend (three guesses who ;-)) for her birthday, but it took until now for me to muster up the courage to post it. Here is my first (and probably last) Sorato fic I will ever do.**

* * *

Getting off the train at Shibuya station, Sora Takenouchi joined in with the crowd of people that were looking to enjoy a night on the town. Space was so tight that she felt claustrophobic for a second as she made her way out of the station.

Dressed in a medium-length black skirt and a white Maroon 5 shirt, she wore her hair down in the way she normally did. Just for tonight, she dolled herself up by putting on extra make-up for her date with Matt.

Earlier in the day, she had gotten a text message from him, asking her to meet him in Shibuya because he had a surprise for her. Sora was surprised to get it, usually because he wasn't one to do something like this. Nevertheless, Sora took it in stride, wondering what he had in mind.

In the six months she and Matt had been dating, he always had a knack for pulling off the unexpected—surprising her with candlelight dinners, homemade and occasionally at fancy restaurants; backstage passes to his concerts; and taking her to various places such as Tokyo Tower and Disney Sea. Knowing he cared for her that much made Sora feel like the luckiest girl in the world to call him her boyfriend.

Amid the swarms of people moving across the famous Shibuya Crossing, she moved to the other side of the street, away from the bright lights and hustle and bustle towards a less crowded part. If the directions Matt gave her were correct, her destination was just a couple of blocks down the road.

After walking another quarter-mile, she looked up at the sign above her.

 _Ai Piano Bar_.

Sora scrunched her face. A piano bar? Why would Matt ask her to come out here? They were still too young to drink, let alone get into an establishment like this, so what was his big surprise for her?

She shrugged before pushing the door open to walk inside. Already, the smell of cheap, stale beer and lingering cigarette smoke was overwhelming for her senses to handle. The room was dark, not a single light turned on. Sora wondered if she was at the right place after all. Maybe Matt meant a different piano bar.

"Are you Sora Takenouchi?" the bartender asked, coming up to her.

She nodded, unsure of where this was going. Maybe he was moving to kick her out. Immediately, she started to come up with an apology, but the look on his face told her that she had nothing to worry about.

"Right this way, please," he said, gesturing for her to follow him, which she did.

The bartender led her to a small table just in front of dark stage, giving her a smile and muttering "Enjoy the show," before walking away.

"Show?" Sora repeated, wondering what he meant.

Suddenly a spotlight shined on the stage, giving light to the entire bar, as well as the stage. It reflected off the black grand piano as the sound of piano chords filled the entire room.

 _Come here and stand by me, baby_  
 _Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer_  
 _All that is swelling within me,_  
 _Must be a language I've never spoken 'til there was you._

Sora's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw who was singing at the piano. She would recognize that singing voice anywhere: it was Matt. His blonde hair was neatly combed, and he was still wearing his school uniform. Looking up from the piano, he gave her a smile as he continued to the next part of the song.

 _I fumbled_  
 _Try but I stumbled,_  
 _Over all my heart wants to say now_  
 _Je n'ai pas de mots_  
 _Nothing seems to say the way you move me_  
 _Rushing through me_  
 _Je n'ai pas de mots_  
 _But a promise has been made, you can believe this_  
 _From the first kiss_

 _It's good that I don't have to speak_  
 _To know that it's real_  
 _Je n'ai pas de mots._

Matt got up from the piano, not taking his eyes off the girl sitting in front of the stage, and bowed to conclude the impromptu performance. Sora clapped loudly, tears beginning to swell up in her eyes.

"So," he said, jumping down from the stage to join her. "What did you think?"

"That was incredible!" she squealed, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "When did you start to learn French?"

He chuckled. "I didn't. I was writing that song and I wanted to make it special for tonight, so with the help of a French dictionary, I came up with the chorus."

"What does it mean?"

Matt moved closer, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, gazing into her crimson eyes with deep-rooted admiration.

"I don't have the words," he explained. "Because I don't have the words to explain what you mean to me, Sora."

Their lips smashed against each other without a moment to lose. Each poured their passion and love for the other into the kiss as though the world was ending at that moment. Sora was so warm and safe in Matt's embrace that she wished he would turn his embrace into a blanket to wrap around her at night.

'Boy would that be the best sleep ever,' she thought as the two finally broke apart.

Matt gestured to the chair she got up from.

"Shall we?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "We shall."

And the two enjoyed a magnificent dinner over candlelight. It was moments like these in their relationship that Sora would not trade Matt for the handsomest man in the world.

 **And that does it. Again, this is probably the only Sorato fic I will ever do because you guys know I am Taiora all the way. It felt good to step out of my comfort zone a little though, and I am happy with how it turned out. The song Matt sang was 'Je N'ai Pas De Mots' by the voice of Matt himself, Mr. Vic Mignogna so he gets all the credit.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. Have a good week and I will see you all next week on Odaiba Day ;-)**


End file.
